Goku trains Uub
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Goku goes to train Uub in his village. Find out what the great master does to prepare Uub for his life as a protector of earth. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of its characters.   
Author's note: Hello everyone. This is just a random fic I came up with then I watched the last ep of Z. I always wondered what Uub's training with Goku was like, so I'm going to write a story about it, this one. I hope you enjoy it… on with the fic. 

Goku trains Uub 

Chi-chi was in the kitchen cleaning dishes after her youngest son had finished eating his dinner. Goten still hadn't moved out of his parents house, which seemed to be his mother's most of the time, because Goku kept leaving everyone. Chi-chi sighed as she looked up from the wet dishes.

" Just like Goku, he goes running off to have another adventure… but that's what Goku does. He finds some strong young boy and he decides to take him up to be his student.

Goten walked up to his mom and took the plate from his mom's hands and starts to dry it off. " Well you know dad mom… he only goes things that are best for everyone…"

" That's what your brother said when your father died at the Cell Games. I don't know about Goku anymore. He's always leaving me alone to take care of you boys… and now you and your brother are all grown up. What can I possibly do in this world now? Do I even have a purpose? Why can't my husband stay for a while and enjoy his wife's company. I'm so alone Goten… so very alone."

" Yeah I know that mom… but that can't be helped. Dad always has these feelings and I think he thought something might happen in the near future so he wanted to prepare."

" I don't see why he must. My Goku is the strongest man on the Earth! I wish he'd take some time off for once… he's turning into a true Saiyan every time I turn around." Chi-chi started to cry.

Goten cringes. ' I hate it when mom gets like this…' He puts his hand on his mother's shoulder. " Hey… don't worry about it mom… you know dad won't leave us for good… he'll come back. He cares about you mom, he told me so himself."

Chi-chi wiped her tears from his face. " Oh I hope your right Goten. I just think Goku is getting tired of me. Which I guess is understandable since, well he is an alien and he never grows old… I don't know how Bulma manages. She's even older then I am… and she and Vegeta are just like they were 15 years ago."

" Well if you think about it that way mom.. nothing has changed here either."

" I just wish I can have my husband back! I have forgotten what it feels like to have him by my side at night… I miss not feeling him by my me all the time. Even though sometimes I wanna kill your father, I still love him. I just hope he is doing alright in that village… I mean they are a poor village and knowing my Goku, he's going to eat those poor people out of their homes."

Goten let out a laugh. " Yeah… I guess your right… I feel bad for those poor people."

In Uub's village…

Goku was stuffing his fat face again. They was dishes 5 feet high. Uub cringes at the site. ' I can't believe how much food Sensei Goku eats… I guess that is like his source of power or something.'

Goku looks back at Uub. He had a mouth full of food in his mouth. " What's wrong Uub? You not hungry… don't like the food… its awesome!"

Not a soul understood a word Goku just said. They all had this look like, 'what planet did he come from?' Uub cocked his head trying to decipher what his sensei was talking about. " Uh Sensei Goku… I didn't get that? What did you say?"

Goku looked back at the group. He gulped down the food. "Sorry about that Uub… I guess I really shouldn't do that… but what I said was, What's wrong Uub? You not hungry… don't like the food… its awesome!"

" Oh… I see now.. well its not that I'm not hungry… its just that I don't wanna you know, pig out."

" Oh come on… its fun.. and don't worry about it. I got a whole few years supply of food here. I made sure of that and when I go see my family again, I'll get some more."

" Not to be rude.. but they way you eat Sensei Goku, I don't know if that will last a few years."

Goku let out a cheerful laugh. " Man, you make me laugh Uub! Ah, don't worry about it. I got everything under control."

He looked at Uub's mother. She was actually very attractive. She had dark skin and coal eyes. She also had long black flowing hair and she wasn't that old either. Uub's mother was also rather thin. And that wasn't much a surprise considering how little food the people in the village had to eat. Other then that everyone was in pretty good health, even the village elders, who were in their old ages.

Goku got up from the floor where he was eating. He stood up, he was about to pick up all the dishes when Uub's mother came over. " You aren't going to do all those dishes are you?"

" Yeah… what's wrong with that… all you nice folks allow me to stay in your village it's the least you can do…"

" No… no… I insist that I do it."

Goku looked at the young woman with a curious look. " But why? I can manage."

" No… you are a sensei…"

" So? I don't see how that could prevent me from washing a few dishes."

" Sensei's are greatly respected among our people. It wouldn't be right, for you the greatest master of martial arts to be doing such a tedious task."

Goku sighed. " Are you sure about that… I wouldn't mind helping…"

" No I insist. You're here to train my son Uub… and I'm sure that it will take up most of your time… so please, do not concern yourself with these dishes.. I'll take care of them."

" If you insist…"

" Well mom… I'm going to continue my training…."

" You make us all proud Uub!"

Uub smiled back at his mother. " I will."

Goku and Uub walked off to a remote part of the desert area. Uub looked at Goku and vice versa. " Uh… its so hot here! I can't believe you live in this all the time Uub…"

" Nah, it ain't that bad. I manage alright… don't tell me a little heat will stop you Sensei."

" Nah, but being a Super Saiyan, is kinda hard in this heat, because our aura's generate great heat energy… but enough about me… are you ready Uub?"

" Yeah, So Sensei… what are we going to do today?"

" Well I got something for you… and I think with this you'll be come even stronger…"

Uub was excited. " What is it?"

Goku held out a pile of weighted clothing. Uub looked at the clothing for a minute.. " Uh… cloths?"

" These aren't just normal cloths… they are weighted… and with these on… you will become very powerful…"

" Awesome! I'm ready when you are!"

To be continued….

Hey everyone. What did you think of the first chapter? I hope it was good. Hopefully it will get better as the story goes on. It was just a random idea I picked up when I was watching the last ep of Z. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, no flames! Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. Let the training begin

Let the training begin.

Uub looked at the new cloths that his sensei gave him. " Wow, Sensei… these are heavy…"

" I know they are… but I find that having weighted clothing on really helps. That's how I trained when I was younger. When you get stronger I will let you use the same cloths I am using now."

Uub was surprised. " Is it really that different?"

" What you got there Uub… its only 5 tons."

" 5 TONS!" He repeated.

" That's right. I have on, 40 tons and my boots, 50 pounds each."

" Sensei… how do you even move with all that?"

" With experience and strength…"

Uub formed a fist and looked up at Goku with determination in his eyes.

" Sensei! I will make you proud… and I will get stronger."

Goku smiled back at him. " I know you won't let me down Uub. You have a lot of spirit in you." Goku's look got serious. " Well lets get you changed and lets get going." Uub nodded. He ran behind a bush and he changed his cloth. He stood in front of Goku in a blue fighting Gi. Goku was serious now. " Alright Uub… attack me with everything you got!"

Uub narrowed his eyes, looked up at Goku, and nodded. " Here I come!"

Uub charged up his aura. The white aura surrounded the young boy's body. Goku flared up his aura as well but it wasn't his normal aura. It was his Kaio Ken. Uub looked at Goku's aura with a look of curiosity. " What is that?"

" This is my Kaio ken attack… lets see if you can keep up with this…" Goku disappeared.

Uub looked around. " Where is he?"

Goku appeared above Uub and with a swift kick he knocked him down. Uub slid across the ground leaving a tread mark.. Uub trembles in pain slightly. He pushes him up to his feet. " Man, that's some powerful attack Sensei…"

Goku looked at the young boy again. " That was only one level…. I got a lot more where that came from." Goku flared his red aura again.

Uub looked at Goku with a determined look. " Bring it on Sensei!"

" Here goes!" Goku disappears and attacks Uub from the side faster then he could see.

Uub looked around. ' Here is he?' Goku once again attacked Uub but this time around Uub managed to block it with his arm. Goku's attacks came on the young boy faster and harder. ' This isn't as easy as I thought.'

Goku reappeared in front of Uub. " You're doing great Uub…."

Uub bowed. " You think so?"

" Oh yes definitely… you are really showing promise."

Uub smiles at Goku. " I'm glad I am living up to your expectations of me."

Goku pats him on the back. " And maybe, I'll let you train like me…"

" How?"

" I train under immense gravity…" Goku's stomach lets out a large growl. He cringes. " But uh… it looks like I have to get something to eat first."

Uub feel over anime style. " Sensei! How many times must you have something to eat?"

Goku laughed at his young apprentice. " Well Uub… my friends asked me that too when I was a kid. To be honest… since I'm not human, my body breaks down foods and uses them for energy much faster… so I have to constantly keep up with its demand…. Transforming like I do, can take a lot of energy outta you."

Uub nodded. " I think I understand Sensei."

Goku and Uub walked back to the village. Uub's mother was picking crops as they walked through. " Uub, son, how was your training?"

Goku put his hand on his head and laughed. " Well uh, we didn't get serious yet, I just need a little snack and then I'm going to turn up the heat on him."

Uub's mother smiled. " I'm so happy Uub has a great Sensei like you Goku."

" Ah, don't mention it. I try." Some other kids came over with food. The bowed as they gave it to Goku. Goku cringes. " Hey… you don't have to bow to me…."

" Sensei… it's a custom… Great martial arts teachers like yourself are very much respected."

Goku smiled. " I see." He bowed back at the children and sat down with the food. Goku looked up at Uub. " You hungry?"

Uub shook his head. " Nah, I'm alright."

" Alright then… suit yourself…." Goku munched down again on the food. After about 10 helpings Goku burped. " Excuse me… may gosh that is good food you got here…"

Uub and his mother bowed at him. " I'm glad it is to your liking…"

Goku put his serious look on his face and then faced Uub again. " Alright Uub… time for me to get a bit more serious with you…"

" I'm ready for it!" Uub declared.

Goku took to the sky. " Kaio Ken times 20!" Goku shouted. He's energy grew immensely. Shock waves from the power up hit Uub. He cringes as he tried to withstand it. However it was no use. The power Goku had was overwhelming. Goku flowed back down. " Alright Uub… I'm ready for you…"

Uub jumped off the ground. His aura kicked in and his face looked serious. Uub raised his left leg and he tried to use a house round kick but Goku blocked it with his right arm. Goku retaliated. He grabbed Uub's leg, spun his around and sent him flying into a near by rock. Goku flew over to where Uub lay. The young boy's body trembled slightly in pain as he stood up. Goku floated several meters over Uub.

" Man Sensei… amazing…. I didn't even hurt you…"

Goku looked down at his young apprentice. " I told you I wasn't going to hold back too much." Goku smiled. " Come on up here and try to attack me again."

Uub looked down. " I still don't know how to fly."

Goku floated down to the ground. " Well Uub… I guess I have to start off from scratch… just like Gohan had to do with Goten…. Well take it nice and slow… don't worry I'll have you flying high in no time."

Uub put a big smile on his face. " Awesome."

Goku powered down. ' Uub is a great student…. This is going to be so much fun…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I was so busy with other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… it wasn't one of my best in my opinion but I hope you liked it. Please review, no flames.

trunks and goten


	3. Learn to fly high

A/n: Hey everyone. Gosh I am so sorry… I haven't updated in so long. hits self with pen I really gotta get with it. So once again I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Learn to fly high

Goku continued to look at his young apprentice as he stretched. A delighted smile found it's way to the master's face. ' Uub is really trying hard. In a few years I'll get him in perfect fighting form and he can help defend the earth when I can no longer fight.'

As Uub finished his final exercises he walked over to his master. " Sensei Goku… I'm ready for the next part of my training."

Goku nodded. " Alright Uub… this might be the one of the most important things I teach you."

Uub nodded. " So what now?"

" Take a seat Uub." Goku instructed.

Uub did as he sensei said and sat down on the ground. " Alright now what?"

" Alright Uub… watch me carefully now." Goku placed his hands inward by the center of his body. He began to relax his muscles and closed his eyes. Goku began to focus and a small light began to appear in Goku's hands.

Uub's eyes widened in awe as he looked at the little ball of energy that his master created. " That's amazing master!" Uub exclaimed.

Goku laughed as he got to his feet and rubbed under his nose. " That was nothing Uub." The elder man folded his arms and looked at Uub. " Alright now you do it."

Uub gulped. " I don't know if I can do this…"

" Just relax…. Listen to the center of your body…. And then you'll feel a pull… then all you have to do is bring it out."

Uub nodded as he began to do exactly as his master instructed. " Here goes."

Uub took several deep breaths. By doing this Uub was trying to calm both his mind and his body. He soon began to close his eyes and move his hands into possession. The young boy began to listen to the center of his being. A little light was flashing.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he watched intently. ' That's it Uub… you almost got it…'

Uub continued to try to control the energy and after a few tries he managed to form the little light ball. Uub smiled as he stared at it for a few moments.

" I did it!"

Goku clapped. " Very good Uub!"

Uub took a deep breath again as the energy disappeared. " So now can I learn how to fly sensei?"

Goku gave Uub a reassuring smile. " Once you control it… then you can attempt flying."

Uub put on his 'game' face. " Lets learn this thing!"

A while later-

Uub and Goku had finished off the basic training for flying. Uub was now going to attempt to fly. Goku watched as Uub got ready. " Alright Uub… lets see what you got!"

Uub said nothing as he prepared himself. He closed his eyes and began to gather the energy. A wave of energy started to move away from Uub as the energy came to the surface. Soon after Uub started to float into the air.

Goku's smile grew. ' He got it. That didn't take him very long.'

Uub opened his eyes and looked down at the ground. " I did it… I'm floating."

He tried to move about. Uub was a little wobbly at first. Goku watched him carefully. " Uub.. Don't go so high."

" I'll be all right Sensei…I'm being careful…" However Uub spoke too soon. He loses control and falls to the ground.

Goku cringes and then ran over to him. Uub was rubbing his behind as little tears formed in his eyes. Goku offered his hand. " Here… take my hand."

Uub looked up at his sensei and he took hold of his hand. " Thanks master."

" Are you alright Uub?"

" It's just a little bump… nothing to worry about."

" Good. Next time listen to me…"

Uub nodded. " I'll keep that in mind…"

Goku laughed a little. " Alright. Wanna try again?"

Uub nodded. " Yes…" Uub exhaled and tried to float into the air again. This time it was easier for Uub to do and he had better control.

Goku clapped. " You got it Uub! Good job!"

Uub floated over to his master before setting down on the ground. " I finally got it."

" I'm really proud of you. That will be all for today but now that you know how to fly.. We can take things up a few notches."

Uub smiled with a look of anticipation. " I can't wait till then Sensei!"

Goku took up to the air. " Alright Uub… lets get back to the village."

Uub nodded as he too took to the air and followed his master home.

Uub's mother was outside as the two men came flying in. She smiled as she welcomed them. " Welcome home son… Greetings Sensei Goku."

" Hello again." Goku said.

Uub's mom turned back to her son. " So Uub… how did it go today?"

" It went awesome… Sensei Goku taught me how to fly today."

" Very good. Uub… can you prepare the dinner?"

Uub nodded. " Not a problem."

As Uub went in the house Goku looked at Uub's mom. " I have a favor to ask you."

Uub's mom blinked a few times. " What could I possibly do for you Sensei?"

" I was wondering if I could make Uub do some plowing and stuff…"

" For his training?"

" That's exactly what it is for. I did that when I was little and I must say it may have seemed stupid at the time but it really worked."

" If you think it will benefit Uub… then go for it."

Goku smiled and nodded. " Thanks again…" Goku was about to go inside when Uub's mother called him again.

" Sensei… question?"

Goku turned around to meet face to face with Uub's mom. " Yes?"

" How is he doing?"

" He's doing splendidly. I'm quite impressed how fast he's picking up on all this. Uub has the best potential I have ever seen before."

" That's good news…" Uub's mother bowed again. " Thank you again for taking time out of your life to train my son."

Goku smiled. " It's an honor… thank you."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope. I finally got around to writing another chapter for this story. Laziness sunk in again so I didn't work on it. But I think this chapter came out pretty well. Well anyway, please review… till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
